


Costumes

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spooky OQ, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 3 Prompt - BatsSet in Storybrooke. DOQ decide to dress as vampires for the costume contest... Regina and Mal are in for a surprise when they see Robin's costume.





	Costumes

The annual Storybrooke Halloween party was that night and there was a contest for couples costumes that Robin and Mal had decided to enter the three of them into. Regina had resisted, she wasn’t in the mood for dressing up, yet again. 

Ever since things had died down, Storybrooke had turned into one of those small towns with themed events every month -- thanks to Snow White’s insipid need to plan shit, much to Regina’s dismay. But things were quieter and she had both of her true loves under one roof. All three children were happy with the arrangement. Lily had even gotten a place close by that she came over often. 

This year, Mal had insisted they all go dressed as Vampires. Her reasoning, vampires are sexy and she couldn’t wait to take a bite out of Robin and Regina at the end of the night. 

Mal and Regina were upstairs getting ready together in their bedroom while Robin had opted to change elsewhere. He was very proud of the costume apparently and wanted to surprise his  _ wives _ . Mal came out of the bathroom in a corset and short skirt. Her hair had been crimped and her makeup was dark. Regina stopped what she was doing to just stare at her. She was meant for this costume. Almost as if she had been a vampire in a past life.

“I’m glad you approve, little one, but we have to go. So hurry up,” Mal stated amused. 

When the two of them were finished they went down, but stopped in their tracks when they saw Robin. 

He grinned at them, pleased with himself over their reaction. Little did he know… “Do you like it?”

Regina was the first to recover from the shock, “Uhm, Robin, what.. I thought we were doing Vampires.”

“We are,” he said furrowing his brow. “The children said vampires were just giant bats like in the caves.” 

Regina had to cover her mouth from laughing, oh god, she was going to have to tell Henry to stop messing with Robin. It was funny but the poor guy always fell for their antics. 

“Which children?” Mal asked walking over to Robin and running her hand over his costume. 

“Lily and Henry. Roland seemed to just go along with what his brother and sister were saying but I think he’s still learning,” he replied as he placed his hands on her hips. “Although the two of you look nothing like a bat, but ravishing nonetheless.”

Regina walked over to them. “My love, our older two played you. Again.” She leaned over, kissing his cheek and then used her thumb to wipe away her lipstick mark. 


End file.
